


Jade's Wonderful Adventures In Skaia

by starshades



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Character Death, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, loosely based off The Wonderful Wizard of Oz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1346527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshades/pseuds/starshades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jade Harley starts a game, she is transported to another world through a series of meteorites. There, she finds three friends searching for something they don't have, and gets into more than what she expects. How can she ever go back home?<br/>(Loosely based off "The Wonderful Wizard of Oz" by L. Frank Baum.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning of It All

**Author's Note:**

> This, as you can see, is my first fanfiction on this site. This is also, as you cannot see, my first Homestuck fanfiction. I hope you enjoy the story, and stay with it as it goes along!

 

The sun shines down on a Pacific Island. Everything seems calm, and a slight breeze is cooling everything down. The trees in the forest sway with the breeze, whispering secrets that no one knows and will ever know. A white tower gleams in the sunlight, towering over the forest but still a midget compared to the volcano a few miles away, and it is in there the adventure starts.

* * *

"Shit, there's a mistake here!"

Tanned fingers flew over a holographic keyboard as a thirteen-year-old girl scrambled to correct a mistake she had found in her coding. A white dog sat next to the girl dressed in a bright green dress and a white apron, staring intently at the screen as if he was searching for more mistakes that his owner had made.

"And... done!" Jade Harley grinned as she scrolled down the page, happily noting that no more mistakes were in the system. "I finally re-coded this thing, Bec!"

"Arf!"

"Yeah, I know, it was a total waste of time, but it was worth it!" Jade retorted to the indignant barking.

"Arf arf!"

"What? You want to eat again?! Becquerel, you just had your lunch!"

Bec looked slightly disappointed, but laid down next to Jade, indicating that he didn't want to fight.

"Oh, fine. Here you go!" Jade shook her head, smiling, as she un-captchalogued an irradiated steak and set it next to Bec.

Happy barking was heard from Jade's right as Bec wolfed down his lunch.

Jade quickly went over the program one last time as a last check.

"Should I start playing this, Bec?"

The game in question was in a CD that Jade had found upon exploring the frog temple that was East of the tower she called home. Becquerel had finally let her in the temple a few months ago (before that she would be teleported far away from it) and she had found the CD packet lying on the ground at the bottom-most floor. The paper was mouldy and kind of damp, but the disc itself was fine. Jade had picked up the CD and tried to install it on her lunchtop, but she found that some parts of the game were not working properly (if you even considered a blank black screen on a desktop as working). She had spent three months on this game, and now she wanted to play it.

However, she was uneasy about playing it. She didn't have the instructions for the game or anything! What if something went wrong?

Well, she just had to cross her fingers and hope for the best.

Without waiting for her dog's answer, Jade clicked the SBURB icon twice, leaned back into a cushion, and waited.

A downloading screen with spirographs appeared. Jade smiled to herself, satisfied that her programming had worked. It had actually worked!

Then, the screen went black.

* * *

_D : H : M : S_

_00: 04: 13: 00__

"What the heck?" The girl furrowed her eyebrows as she leaned into the screen, then jumped back as neon green numbers suddenly popped up right in front of her eyes.

"What's with the countdown? Is this like torrent or something?" Jade questioned herself, then looked at Bec for an answer.

Bec did something that seemed vaguely like he was shrugging his shoulders. The girl groaned in frustration at her inability to understand her pet's answers to her questions - this, however, only happened very rarely.

"Can I at least open other things while this thing finishes counting down to , I don't know, the game itself?" Jade mumbled as she moved the countdown window to another holographic screen. She then proceeded to tap into a News program that had appeared on television.

"Breaking news," came the announcement. "Scientists have recently discovered multiple meteorites heading towards Earth. They say that there is a good chance that some meteorites will miss the planet altogether, but some will land in the ocean and most of them will land on an uninhibited island in the Pacific. Flights that are flying over that area are already cancelled for the next few days as - "

Wait, what?

Jade's eyes widened in shock as she opened up her web browser (Echidna, one of the best!) and searched the keyword "meteorites". She quickly clicked on a page that showed her where the hotspots were.

Shit.

Shit, shit, shit.

"Oh, no, Bec! What have I done?" Jade covered her temples with her hands as she glanced at the countdown to her left.

"It seems that the meteorites just... appeared out of nowhere!" A male voice broke into Jade's thoughts. "We don not know how this could have happened, but -"

"Oh, shut your mouth, Carlos!" Jade growled as she quickly noticed that the scientist speaking was one of her favourites. Now, however, she simply could not care. Jade closed the window on the talking scientist as she glanced at the countdown again.

_D : H : M : S_

_00: 03: 10: 49__

Jade felt that slowly but surely, the temperature on her island was starting to rise.

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt to go out and take a look, right Bec? Could be the last time we see this island anyway," Jade sighed. Pushing the lunchtop away, Jade moved so that there was no chance that she would hit the table that had been above her. She stood up and started walking towards the staircase in her room, mentally preparing for whatever she would see when she reached ground level. Hey, for all you know, everything could just be normal! Everything could be just a dream!

_D : H : M : S_

_00: 02: 59: 57__

This definitely was not a dream. If it was, then it was a shitty one. Jade reached the second last floor with Bec behind her, grumbling about how she really needed to remake her transporters to withstand extreme heat, or at least repair them as soon as possible.

Well, if she ever got the chance.

The teenager walked out of the tower and clenched her eyes shut at the sudden brightness (wow, she really needed to fix the lighting on the first floor as well). However, her glasses immediately darkened and Jade was able to open her eyes in a few seconds. She decided to look up.

Meteorites.

Heading straight for her house.

HER HOUSE?!

Jade let out a scream as she saw the path of the meteorites clearly, making Bec jump and whimper in surprise.

"Oh, sorry Bec!" Jade quickly bent down to pet her dog and stroke his back. "Let's get back inside, now. Or should we evacuate?"

Becquerel seemed to shake his head when he heard the second suggestion.

"Bec, we will die if we don't get out of here! Those meteorites will kill us! We could just , I don't know, run to the frog temple, there's a chance we might survive!"

More shaking of his head.

"Becquerel Harley!"

"Grr..."

Jade sighed. "Fine, but if we die I'm so going to make you pay in the afterlife."

Bec motioned to Jade as if to say that he wouldn't really care.

"Bec, sometimes, you are insufferable! How did I deal with you for the last thirteen years?!" Jade shook her head as she resumed petting Bec. "Yes, Bec. For my own good."

_D : H : M : S_

_00: 02: 31: 40__

"What am I going to do?"

Jade was back in her room, glancing occasionally at the countdown and at the news program that she had pulled up again. The program was now going on about some people winning something at some sport, and honestly, she could not really care about it. What was the fun in sports, anyway? Jade mused. Isn't competition between people bad?

Draw something?

Nah, she was horrible at that.

See to her plants?

Nope. She checked on them on the way up!

Sleep?

No. She had slept for fourteen hours straight the day before, and she was now wide awake anyway.

Jade ruffled her hair in frustration as Bec slept peacefully next to her.

_D : H : M : S_

_00: 01: 59: 53__

"All cruise ships in the Pacific area are to quickly dock at the nearest country possible. Scientists say that the speed and the force of the meteorites would be enough to destroy an entire island and there will be tidal waves created. Locals in the Pacific Islands are now being moved to another country where they will be safe until the tidal waves..."

"This sounds bad, Becquerel. Really, really bad. We're going to die!" Jade yelped. "Oh wait, you're sleeping. Seriously?"

Jade slowly felt her eyes closing.

"Well, now that I think about it, it does seem like a good idea..."

_D : H : M : S_

_00: 01: 00: 00__

She was dreaming. She knew this because she could not feel anything. She was walking down a golden road with three other people. They looked vaguely familiar, but how? She had lived alone on an island ever since she was born!

Walking, walking, walking. Then, suddenly, she was in a forest. A flash of bright green, and she was gunning down grey-skinned humans with cool-coloured blood. A flash of bright green, then a boy kissing her hand. A flash of green and then white humanoids with black eyes surrounded her with music playing in the golden background. Another flash of green, and a dark green monster wearing something that was flashing appeared in front of her.

Jade screamed, then woke up.

_D : H : M : S_

_00: 00: 04: 13__

"Huh? What time is it?"

"Arf!"

"Oh, hey Bec- FOUR MINUTES LEFT?!" Jade shrieked. "Sorry, Bec."

A disgruntled look from Bec told Jade that the apology was not good enough for his own liking.

"Fine, you fatty," the girl mumbled, grabbing the cookerlizer above her head. Throwing in a steak, she sat and waited for the cookerlizer to finish irradiating the steak.

_D : H : M : S_

_00: 00: 01: 05__

"To be honest, Bec, dying doesn't seem like such a bad idea after all," Jade commented somewhat casually, taking out the steak and tossing it to Bec. "Good dog, best friend!"

Bec finished the steak, then sat up and looked at his owner as if she was crazy.

"I know, I know. I'm just being positive about this, or at least I am trying to - oh God, it is so hot!" Jade stood up, banging her head on the bottom of the table in the process. "Ow!"

Rolling over to the wall on her right, Jade mentally cursed herself for being in such a bad place. Upon reaching the wall, she stood up and looked out of the only window.

"This is bad."

The view before her showed that everything was now tinted red, and it looked like smaller meteorites had smashed in the forest a few miles away, if the fire was anything to go by. Jade saw flaming rocks in the distance, heading towards her island.

An especially unpleasant landing make the house shake.

"Oh my god. Bec. You have to see this." Jade picked up her dog and set him on the windowsill. Bec, however, did not seem to like it, if jumping down from the windowsill and pushing her down to the floor was anything to go by.

"How many more minutes?"

_D : H : M : S_

_00: 00: 00: 05__

"Oh, no!"

"Arf!"

_D : H : M : S_

_00: 00: 00: 04__

"This is the end for us, isn't it, Bec?"

_D : H : M : S_

_00: 00: 00: 03__

Bec seemed calm. Jade was freaking out.

_D : H : M : S_

_00: 00: 00: 02__

"It was nice knowing this place, Bec," Jade said, leaning down on Becquerel's back.

"Woof!"

_D : H : M : S_

_00: 00: 00: 01__

The countdown screen started to blink rapidly.

_D : H : M : S_

_00: 00: 00: 00__

Meteorites fell on Jade Harley's home, and suddenly all went black.


	2. How do I get home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to try to update daily with this one, I swear! This chapter has a lot of dialogue and is quite badly written, but I swear that the next chapter will be better. Thanks for reading!

And as the meteorites fell, the game created an entire new world.

It started out as a smooth ball, checkered black and white. As the countdown in Jade's universe ticked down to zero, mountains appeared, rivers and valleys formed, green grass grew, white sand came from the white rocks of the land. Wind cooled down some parts of the land, while lava nearly boiled others. Years passed in what Jade considered minutes, and carapaces were born. Humans like Jade and grey-skinned humanoid trolls appeared as well. Workers built cities, villagers made houses, and royalty ruled over different parts of the planet.

Then, the countdown hit zero.

* * *

**CRASH**

Jade opened her eyes with a start. Becquerel was barking beside her.

Everything was just as she had left it. The squiddle pile looked unharmed, her bed was still neatly made, but it was suddenly very cool.

Very, very, cool.

Jade shivered as she immediately went to her wardrobifier to change into a more suitable outfit. Unfortunately, a bright green dress with an apron and a fur jacket only gave her little warmth. Suddenly, she felt the temperature start to change again.

Running to her window, Jade first saw her island - covered in snow. She also noticed that the snow was starting to melt very quickly, and the sun was coming out. Jade could her the croaking of frogs as she shed her jacket, leaving her in the straw hat and the outfit the wardrobifier had provided.

As she sprinted down the staircase to the first floor, Jade could hear the sound of chattering slowly growing louder and louder with each step. When she reached the front door and threw it open, Jade suddenly stopped in her tracks, nearly falling backwards if Becquerel had not pushed her back to her original position.

Right under the door were a pair of legs, pure black and shining in the sunlight. A closer inspection revealed that the... thing's shell had cracked when her house had landed. Ruby red shoes glittered in the light and the constantly moving shadows. Upon seeing the moving shadows, Jade looked up.

In front of her was a sea of white-shelled humanoids whose legs looked remarkably similar to the black-shelled one. They all were looking at her with various looks on their faces - wonder, happiness, and they were in awe of, well, whatever she just did to the one in black.

Suddenly, a voice cried out.

"Witch!"

"What?!" Jade's eyes quickly scanned the crowd.

"Witch, she's a witch!"

"No, no, no! I'm not a witch, you people are mistaken!" Jade immediately replied, suddenly afraid that they would burn her at the stake, or something like that.

"You're wearing white, which means you're a good witch!" came the voice of a little kid. "And a straw hat is only worn by the powerful ones!"

"O-oh!" Jade stammered. "But I tell you, I don't even know a little magi -"

"But you made the house fall!"

The crowd immediately broke into chatter once more, giving details on how exactly Jade had landed in the area. However, Jade was feeling overwhelmed, and slightly frightened. Where was she? How was she not dead? Who were these strange creatures with their shells?

Suddenly, the crowd fell silent. The sea of white parted down the middle, revealing a woman, or rather half a woman. She slithered down the middle on two tails which were as blue as the auroras above. Her face and bust were that of a woman, and were as white as the snow which had once dominated the land. Sharp quills decorated her back like the sharp bones of the back of the spine. As the majestic person(?) headed toward's Jade's direction, the girl could see the white humanoids bowing in respect. Becquerel stayed loyally at her side, but she could tell that even he was a little frightened as had respect for the woman coming towards her.

"Greetings, young woman," came a quiet, yet commanding voice.

Jade realised with a start that the woman was now in front of her. She looked like a midget compared to the pale lady towering over her.

"I see that you are new here in Skaia," the woman said, sounding slightly amused.

"Yes, ma'am," Jade replied.

"Please, call me Echidna."

"Uh, y-yeah, sure! E-echidna," Jade stuttered.

The woman smiled slightly. "You look confused."

"Ye-yeah. I am! First my house was under attack by meteorites and then I suddenly land here then there's all of you and -"

"I think we can discuss this in my house. Please, follow me, and bring your pet along. Oh, and take the shoes of the person under your doorstep. You might want them."

* * *

"You are in the land of Skaia," Echidna began, setting a hot mug of tea in front of Jade.

"Skaia?"

"Yes. More specifically, you have landed in the Land of Frost and Frogs, although your arrival has melted the frost and snow. The frogs are no longer frozen, the hummingbirds have warm nectar to drink. The carapaces here consider you a hero."

"But, what? I don't get it!"

"Of course. My source tells me that you came from an entirely different universe altogether. As hard as it is to believe that, I suppose that I would have to take the word of the cue ball. The reason the villagers here consider you a hero is this: upon your arrival, your house landed on the hut of the Black Queen of this land of white carapaces. You must understand that there are white carapaces and black ones."

"Why?"

"I do not know. Either way, you killed a powerful and yet evil Queen, and your outfit is that of powerful witches. Even I have reason to believe that you are a witch, and the cue ball proves it."

"But I'm not a witch!" Jade protested.

"Whatever you say, Jade," replied Echidna calmly.

"Wait, so I'm in an entirely different universe? I can't go back home?!" Jade questioned in panic.

"Isn't your house here? Your home?" Echidna asked.

"No, no! I'd rather go back to the island!" Jade answered immediately. Then, hurriedly, she added, "Well, no offence and whatsoever, but I'm already starting to miss home and stuff..."

"I see." Echidna stood up and started walking out of the room. "Stay here."

Once Echidna had left, Jade took a good look around the room. It was very homely, yet the colours were a little warm. The walls of the room were of stone and looked like that it was in the middle of a volcano. The orange paintings did not help at all.

"Well, there is a solution," a voice suddenly came from behind Jade, who jumped in fright. She turned around to see Echidna with a book in her hands. "Pray, sit down."

Jade sat down once again.

"There is a way to go back to your universe, Jade. But the journey is long and full of danger, and the journey will definitely have some hardship."

"I don't care, so long as I go home!"

"Determined, that's good," Echidna muttered to herself. "Well, then. Jade, you will have to find the Wizard."

"The Wizard?"

"Yes, the Wizard.

They say that he lives in the capital city, where he rules over everything. He was the one who created the universes, who created the timelines and each of our stories. He was the one who brings people in and out of universes, he was the one who made the universes themselves. Well, that is what legend says, anyway," Echidna shook her head at what she considered nonsense. "The cue ball says that you have to go and find him, demand to see him, and tell him to allow you go back home, and have a workable method to do so."

"That simple?"

"Unfortunately, no. The cue ball tells me that you will face your rebirth, and your journey will be one of self-discovery. Not just for yourself, but for several other people as well. Jade, you will be in danger if you take this route, and people will get hurt. But if you really want to do this, then go ahead."

Jade was silent. She thought over what Echidna had said. Sure, she did want to go back home, but the journey sounded long, and tiring and testing. Did she really want to face that?

"Well?" Echidna asked her companion. "Make your choice."

Silence. Jade stared at her newly acquired red shoes.

"Where do I begin?" Jade asked.

Echidna smiled. "There is a golden brick road not far from here. Get a carapace to lead you there. Follow that particular golden brick road, do not stray away, and all will be fine."

"That's all?"

"That is all."


	3. The Land of Wind and Shade (part 1)

**And I was reminded once more on why I don't run.**

**Halfway through the track I just wanted to flop down on the sand(?) and die.**

* * *

The constant clip-clopping of the horse's hooves were starting to piss Jade Harley off. The white carapace driving the cart had volunteered to take her down the golden brick road he had to go to another town through that road. However, Jade was starting to think that maybe walking was not such a bad idea after all.

This was proven by the wheel at the back popping off for the fourth time.

"Here, tell you what," Jade suggested quietly. "How about I help you fix that wheel, and walk the rest of the way so that my weight won't affect the cart?"

The carapace stopped for a while, thinking it over. Then he nodded his head and indicated that Jade should just walk on by herself if she wanted to; he could fix the wheel by himself.

"Thanks! You sure you don't need the help?" Jade asked.

The carapace shook his head as he got off the cart with Jade and started walking to pick up the wheel.

"Oh, well. Good luck!"

Jade went to walk along the road with Becquerel, leaving the carapace with his badly-made cart behind. Jade thanked the stars that the day was kind of cloudy; any form of light that shone upon the road was blinding.

* * *

"Geez, Bec, it's getting kind of lonely," the girl commented, her hand stroking white dog fur. Becquerel merely barked in response, sniffing the ground now and then to cure his boredom. It did not help. The two continued walking in silence, only hearing the croaking of multi-coloured frogs. Jade started to walk along the curves and bends whilst looking downwards so that she was not blinded by the golden bricks shining in front of her.

Then, about ten minutes later, she crashed into a golden pole.

"Ow!" Jade cried out, immediately reeling back and rubbing her forehead with her right hand. Looking up, she saw that she had crashed into not just a pole, but one with signs pointing to multiple places.

"What do these even mean?" Jade asked herself, going up closer to the signs.

** **

Immediately upon noticing the acronyms, Jade's mind immediately thought out the meanings for herself. LOFAF, pointing towards the direction she came from, was probably the Land of Frost and Frogs. Now, what about the other lands?

Jade decided that the only rational way to find out was to head towards the lands. Thinking for a while, she finally headed off towards LOWAS's direction.

As she got closer to the golden gates in the distance, Jade saw that the sky was growing darker and darker. At first, she put it to rain, but then she realised that rain clouds would have covered what looked like stars in the sky (when she managed to get close to a flashing "star", though, she very disappointingly found out that they were fireflies). She also saw several yellow salamanders standing on two feet as she walked, and she noted cheerfully that there were glowing blue mushrooms dotted here and there, ranging from firefly small to mushrooms as big as her bedroom. Walking through the golden gates, she roamed through villages and talked to salamanders (there were really, really friendly!). She also spotted a white house, which was definitely very out-of-place in this land of simple houses and bazaars.

When she reached the white picket fence, she saw a boy.

He wore black cargo shorts, a simple white shirt with a bright green ghost slime on it, and white sneakers to match. His black hair and glasses made it hard for him to stand out against the shady land, and she would have not noticed him at all if she had not gone up to the house in curiosity.

"Uh, hello?" Jade ventured shyly.

The boy's head looked up, surprised to hear an unfamiliar voice.

"Oh, hi!" The boy's blue eyes lit up at seeing another being that looked so much like him. Jade noted that he had buck teeth, just like her, and that they smiled in the same way; more of a grin than a smile. "I haven't seen you around before!"

"I kind of... just arrived! You know, never really went away from my house," Jade replied cheerfully.

"You were always in your home?" John smiled, sitting down on the grass as he did so.

"Yeah, sort of!" Jade said. "Sort of home stuck, if you wish!"

"Isn't it boring? At least I travel around!" came the cheeky reply.

"No, no! Not like that!" Jade laughed.

"Hey, mind if I asked you your name?" John questioned. "You know, since I know everyone in this land but you and your dog!"

"My name's Jade, and this is Becquerel, but I call him Bec for short," Jade motioned to herself and Becquerel as she introduced themselves. "What's your's?"

"John, John Egbert."

Jade stared for a while before asking, "Isn't that from a James Bond movie?"

"Glad you know that!"

The both of them broke out in laughter at the sudden turn of events.

"Have you been around the land yet?" John asked, curious.

"No, not really," Jade admitted.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" John Egbert grinned, eyes full of mischief, as he stood up and hopped over the fence.

* * *

As Jade, Bec and John neared the night market, they saw turquoise lights and heard much talking and laughter. The smell of cooked mushrooms, fried fish and many sweetmeats filled the air as the loud sounds of machinery and gaming drowned out the conversations between salamanders. And as they went under the big piece of canvas held up by metal poles, Jade could see many keychains and pieces of clothing hung up.

"Hey, Casey!" John suddenly shouted, waving at a small girl salamander who was waving a small wand around.

Casey turned around, and upon seeing John, grinned and ran to hug him.

"John! You're outside again!" Casey hopped up and down. "You even brought a friend! What's her name? H!" The last part was for Jade, who smiled back at the salamander's cheerfulness.

"You make it sound like I never go outside!" John replied, faking hurt.

"Hello!" Jade said to Casey.

"You almost never do, anyway! Mom says that you're a loner or something," Casey laughed.

At this, John held his hands to his heart and flopped down on the ground.

"John, don't be so over dramatic."

"Fine, Casey! Sheesh," John shook his head in amusement as he sat up. "Anything new?"

"Well, the key chain maker's here again!" Casey said, looking up to the canvas ceiling as she thought. "Uh, there's a merry-go-round, haven't seen that one before, it's at the back! Oh! And there's a shop selling all the shitty movies you watch!" she grinned at the last part.

"As if you don't watch them," John smirked.

"Not as much as you, Nicolas Cage!"

"Hey, don't insult him! Where is this shop, anyway?"

"Come along! Oh, and you just insulted yourself."

Casey grabbed John and Jade's hands as she started pulling them towards the left, Bec following at their heels. As they went through the wide walkways, Jade could see salamanders bargaining and squabbling over produce, and saw that clothing and bags which had no space to go were hung up on strings in the air, attached to the metal poles. Bright white light mixed with blue lit up the place, and music blasted from the shops which carried music discs. Jade could see a glimpse of the merry-go-round at the back, its colourful lights spinning around.

John and Casey stopped at multiple places along the way, showing Jade the specialities of the land they lived in. They bought food for her to try (more of them just eating up ninety percent of the food before Jade could even touch it; but they always bought her more) and managed to get a tailor to make a new dress for Jade ("There's a special event coming up!" Casey practically shouted, she was so excited about it).

Finally, after many boxes of popcorn, fried mushrooms and fish, three sticks of cotton candy, and tons of meat for Becquerel, they reached the store. John and Casey just went crazy, they were literally running around to see if their favourite movies were on sale. The old salamander running the store just smiled and shook his head. Jade swore she saw him mutter, "Kids."

Then, ten minutes later (and many CDs bought, a full set of Squiddles for Jade as well), Casey and John quickly brought her to an obsidian stage decorated with bright blue and white. There was a fog machine, giving the place a slightly eerie look.

"The show's starting!" Casey whispered excitedly, John nodding his head as he pointed to the opening curtains.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, the show begins!" came a dramatic voice.

The crowd went wild as a tall salamander seemingly appeared out of nowhere with a flourish.

* * *

Yes, Jade was happy. Very, very happy. She had just recently been to a carnival and ate so much food, ridden countless rides and won several prizes which were given to the younger salamanders. Heck, she had even helped out a Salamancer! Yet, she still thought about her home; she was starting to miss it already.

"Jade? Anything wrong?" John asked, noticing the sudden sad look on Jade's face.

"W-what? Oh, nothing, nothing!" Jade stammered, caught by surprise.

"Nothing? Did I do anything to upset you during the trip? I'm really, really sorry -"

"John, it's not you."

"Then, what is it?"

Jade remained silent for a while, finishing the rock candy and its cookie stick.

"Well, let's just say I'm on a quest!" Jade said cheerfully to hide any underlying emotion that could make John feel bad.

"A quest? That's so cool!" John grinned. "What are you searching for?"

"More of a who!" Jade replied. "Have you heard of the Wizard of Skaia?"

John was quiet as he pondered over this, trying to bring up any relevant information. Then -

"Oh, him! They say he doesn't stay in one form, though!" John smiled. "Sometimes he's a horse, sometimes he's a giant head, and sometimes he's just fog!"

This really interested Jade. When she asked for more, John replied that he did not know any more things - he never bothered to find out.

"Well, why don't you come with me? I was getting really bored by myself anyway!" Jade said, then stopped an oncoming sentence as she saw John's horrified look. "John, did I say something wrong?"

"Uh, no, not really!" John replied, putting on a forced smile. "I just... really don't like the idea of going out of the land."

"Why not?"

"...it's a long story."

Then John went back to his candy, indicating that he did not want to talk any more.

* * *

In the house, the trio lounged around on John's sofa, watching Con Air and eating popcorn (sweet, of course, and Bec knew very well that dogs should not eat popcorn). Halfway through the movie, Jade noticed a picture on the side table. It showed a younger John, and the background was definitely the house's kitchen. A man wearing a fedora and a suit was standing next to him. A banner told her that the picture was on John's fourth birthday.

"Hey, who's that?" Jade asked.

"Huh, what?" John looked away from the television screen, immediately pausing the movie. "Oh, him. He's my dad."

"Your dad?"

"Yeah."

"Is he around?"

"...no."

John looked down and laid back on the sofa.

"Oh..." Jade suddenly found her shoes interesting. "Sorry."

"No, no! It's okay! I just haven't talked about him for a while..." John sat back up to comfort Jade. "No worry!"

"You sure?"

"Yep!"

* * *

**So, yeah! Read, review and subscribe, and I'll see you guys next time!**


	4. The Land of Wind and Shade (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have updated the chapter before this, now it includes the night market! Please go back and take a look, even though it's not that important to the story. The coronation was based off Queen Elizabeth II's coronation, and if it is offensive, please let me know. Thanks!  
> Oh, and someone said that he or she would be disappointed if the Wizard was not Eridan. I'm sorry. But the Wizard turns out to be someone better!

 

As Jade and John said goodnight to each other (Bec decided to sleep on the living room floor), Jade noticed her friend glancing at the picture and giving out a small sigh. Then, he went up and into his bedroom with a friendly wave.

Jade walked into the guest bedroom and quickly flopped down on the bed. Wow, who knew night markets could be so tiring? And who knew that beds could be so  _soft_?

Then she got up, switched off the light, and laid down on her bed again. No matter how hard she tried, she could not get the topic of John's father out of her head. What had happened to him? He looked pretty young! Did his death have something to do with why John did not want to go out of the land?

As the blue crickets chirped and the fireflies blinked in a senseless pattern, Jade fell asleep in the dark.

* * *

The next morning, Jade woke up in the dark. She blinked her eyes, once, twice, as she suddenly realised that she was in the Land of Wind and Shade, which probably explained the darkness.

_You're not on the island any more, Harley_ , she told herself as she groped about blindly in the dark for a light switch. She jumped back in shock as a mini bedside table disco ball thing suddenly lit up.

Now, why the heck did he keep a disco ball here?!

After a while, and a lot of tripping, Jade finally managed to switch on the light. Then, she knocked over the colourful spinning disco ball thing.

"Jade, are you okay in there?" came John's voice from outside. "Good morning, by the way!"

"Yep, I'm fine! Good morning!"

As Jade picked up the disco ball thing, Jade noticed a little frog beside it. "How did you get here?" Jade muttered, picking up the frog.

The frog was dark green, and it's eyes were flashing multiple colours with numbers on them. The girl noticed that the colours went from blue, to purple, to red and then to lime green, then it repeated.

Suddenly, Becquerel burst in through the unlocked door. He snatched the frog out of Jade's hands.

"What the - Bec! No! Put it down!"

Bec, not seeming to care, threw the frog out of the window. It disappeared into the distance.

"Bec! You probably killed that frog!"

Bec seemed as it he was shrugging his shoulders, then shook his head and started whining for food.

"Fine, let's go down, after I shower. But don't do anything like that again!"

* * *

As Jade went downstairs, dressed in a shirt and cargo shorts that John had literally thrown at her the night before, she noticed that John was already at the breakfast table. Two plates of toast and eggs sat on the table, with a glass of water next to each plate. John's plate was already half-finished.

"John, why are you in a suit?" Jade asked. It was true, John was wearing some dark green suit with a black shirt.

"Oh! Didn't I tell you?" John's head shot up. "It's the new queen's coronation day today! The old one's stepping down, says she doesn't like being queen and that it's time for a new one."

"You didn't tell me that, but it sounds cool!" Jade said, sitting down. "But I thought that queens needed to die before being replaced?"

"Apparently not, she says. But personally, I don't care," John replied. "I respect her decisions! Oh, and there was a reason we got you that dress yesterday, go wear it!"

"When does it start anyway?"

"In the afternoon, but it's never too early!"

* * *

As Jade, John and Bec walked into the square, they were momentarily blinded by the golden paving on the floor and the gold pillars. White banners and streamers hung from them, and the golden castle, shaped like an organ, in front of them seemed large, but not threatening. Carapaces and salamanders were everywhere, talking and chattering.

"John!"

Casey ran out with her mother behind her, leaping at her friend and knocking him down.

"Woah, hey! Off, off!" John grinned as he finally managed to push the salamander off his body. "Hi, Mrs. Sal!"

Jade looked on with interest at the group in front of her, then jumped as the sudden sound of trumpets came out of the blue.

An army of white carapaces, dressed smartly in golden uniforms, marched down the middle as the crowds cheered. The whole procession came, waving blue flags representing the Land of Wind and Shade and golden flags representing the royalty. A band marched down as well, beating drums and blowing trumpets. The choir was singing, people were buzzing with excitement. Carriages between the ranks showed that there were other royalty at the coronation, and Jade swore that she saw Echidna sitting in one of them, accompanied by a man with lime green scales and white eyes.

Then, the procession fell silent.

A stately woman carapace walked out on the golden balcony of the castle, facing the crowd. Cheers went up as the Queen smiled at them. A male carapace wearing a robe walked in. He placed a book, a small plate and a goblet on a table. Before them, back facing the crowd, was another carapace. She was in robes like the Queen's, gold with white trimming and a full skirt. Jade could tell by her body language that she was nervous.

"Citizens of Prospit, citizens of the Land of Wind and Shade," shouted the priest, hushing the crowd. "Before you I present to you Queen Penelope, your Queen, wherefore all you today will come into her homage and service. Are you willing to do the same."

"Typheus save Queen Penelope!" shouted the crowd in unison, John included.

Then, the priest directed Penelope to take the Coronation Oath. In the lengthy oath, the Queen swore to govern the land according to their respective laws and customs, and to mete out law and justice with mercy. Then, Penelope proceeded to the table (which Jade finally realised was an altar).

"The things which I have promised, I will do and keep. So help me, Typheus," Penelope stated.

She kissed the book and put the royal sign-manual to the oath as she returned the book to the priest, who offered it to her once again.

"Our gracious Queen: to keep your Majesty ever mindful of the law and the Gospel of God as the Rule for the life and government of Christian Princes, we present you with this Book, the most valuable thing that this world affords. Here is Wisdom; This is the royal Law; These are the lively Oracles of God."

Penelope then placed the book back on the altar. Then, four carapaces blocked them from the crowd's view by holding up a big sheet of white silk. When the carapaces took away the silk, the former Queen took off Penelope's jewellery. Taking off the crown from her head, she placed it upon Queen Penelope's as the crowd launched into song.

* * *

"Jade, can I talk to you for a second?"

They were back at John's place, Jade comfortably settled on her bed, when John knocked on the door. Looking to the door, Jade saw that John was peeping in through a gap between the opened door and the wall to see if she was awake.

"Sure!"

John walked into the room and closed the door, then hesitated.

"Well, you know about my father, right?"

"Yes?"

"I-I don't know, really. I just wanted to get this out." Jade heard a sniff. "I just found a note from him and I suddenly wanted to get the damned story out, and I-I just don't really know how to go about this, b-but."

Jade motioned for John to sit on the bed. He accepted the offer, and gratefully.

"Here's the note if you want to see it, I don't care," John said as he threw a piece of paper next to Jade.

_SON,_

_IF YOU ARE READING THIS, REMEMBER THAT I LOVE YOU SO, SO, MUCH. TRY NOT TO GET INTO TROUBLE WHEN I'M GONE, I WON'T BE AWAY FOR LONG. IT'S JUST SOME BUSINESS THINGS THAT I NEED TO TAKE CARE OF.  
BUT IF I DON'T COME BACK, THEN DON'T WORRY, JUST TAKE OVER THE HOUSE AND DON'T LET IT GO TO RUINS. YOU DON'T WANT TO GO HOMELESS, DO YOU?_

_I LOVE YOU._

_DAD._

"He went on this trip three years ago," John muttered. "Said that he was going out of the land to get some shit done, but he didn't come back in a year like he had promised."

* * *

**_Years in the past, but not many..._ **

John was lying down on the sofa, playing a video game, the sound set on full blast to fill the room's silence. He still was not used to it, usually there would be shouting and laughter in the house. But his Dad had gone out two years ago, and that cut off the noise.

Suddenly, three sharp raps were heard at the door.

Groaning, John slid off the sofa and opened the door, hoping that it was his father. To his surprise, he saw Mrs. Sal there instead. She never visited of her own accord, their homes were simply too far away.

"Yes? Is there anything wrong?" John asked, seeing the worried look on her face.

"John, I'm so sorry to tell you this, I don't want to, but..." Mrs. Sal's words faded into silence. "Here, you better sit down."

Pushing past John, she led him into his own house, leaving him to close the door.

"How do I say this so that it doesn't sound so bad?" John heard Mrs. Sal whisper to herself.

"Mrs. Sal? What's wrong?" John questioned worriedly. "Can you just say it?"

Looking at him, Mrs. Sal shook her head.

"John, your father's dead."

* * *

"I didn't believe her at first, it seemed impossible. He promised that he would be back!" John wrung his hands in frustration. "But, no. When I asked, they - the salamanders and a few carapaces from the city - they took me to see him. His torso had this white cloth over it, to hide something, they said. I was curious, so I asked what was under it. They said it was a hole the size of my head. I just freaked out.

The funeral was a week later. Speeches and stuff about how they were sorry they didn't get to know him more. I wanted to slap some of them who said that, why didn't they bother to talk to him when he was alive?

I just, urgh!"

John smothered himself with a spare pillow as he started to cry. Jade patted his back, uncomfortable with how to deal with a person crying. Bec, noticing, immediately jumped up on the bed and started nuzzling John's head.

"I'm sorry," Jade whispered.

"It's okay, I wanted to get this out to somebody anyway," John muttered, nearly unheard through the pillow.

Something clicked in Jade's mind. "Wait, is this why you don't want to go out of the land?"

"Yes," came the muffled answer.

* * *

"If you could wish for something personality-related and it came true, what would it be?" Jade asked one day, with Casey's answer being "I want to be smart!"

"Like what?" came the reply.

"I don't know, something like honesty!"

"Uh..." John was deep in thought for a while. "I don't know, but I wish I was able to go outside the lands, or at least manage to stand up to someone who was doing something bad. I saw this bad carapace stealing something once, but I didn't say anything about it until someone asked."

"Bad John!" came the shout from Casey.

"I know, bad John," John grinned, patting Casey on her head. She shook her head and slapped John's hand. "Ow!"

"So, courage?" Jade smiled, taking the indignant salamander into her lap.

"Yeah!" John replied. "Of course, I don't know where to get it."

"How about the Wizard?" Casey answered innocently. "He can give everything!"

"He can?" John laughed. "Well, if those stories are true, then, yeah! I might as well follow Jade here, she's going to see him!"

"Oh, but it's difficult to see him!" Casey replied.

"Not with the big scary dog here!" Jade held up Becquerel as she talked, the dog barking in retaliation. "But why not?"

"Yeah, why not?" John asked himself, leaning back in his chair and looking at his shoes as he thought about it.

* * *

**So, yeah! Read, review and subscribe, and I'll see you guys next time!**


End file.
